


Thời gian trên tán cây

by kirakiraakira13



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: Người đi trên Thiên đạo nắm trong tay cả thế giới. Kẻ rơi xuống hố sâu Địa ngục trắng tay chẳng có gì.Mười ba năm sau, một thằng nhóc mặc áo màu xanh vung vẩy một thiết bị vừa quen vừa lạ trước mặt Yaguruma, hỏi rằng liệu gã có còn muốn cứu vãn tình hình năm đó hay không?





	Thời gian trên tán cây

**Author's Note:**

> Dựa theo tập 37 “2006: Next Level – Kabuto” và tập 38 “2019: The Chosen Kabuto” của Kamen Rider Zi-O.

Vấn đề ở đây là Yaguruma chẳng hề nhớ được rõ ràng lắm suốt mười ba năm qua gã đã xoay xở kiểu quái gì để mà sống sót. Đã làm những gì, đã đi những đâu, tất cả cứ cuộn lại thành một cơn lốc xoáy mờ nhạt những sự kiện và hình ảnh quay cuồng cho đến ngày nọ gã đột nhiên nhận ra mình đã xoay vòng trở lại dưới vòm trời Tokyo.

Có gì đó khang khác, mà chẳng phải là vết tích thời gian, gã chẳng rõ nữa, bản năng chỉ thì thầm với Yaguruma một nhận thức lởn vởn rằng đây không phải Tokyo mà gã biết. Có lẽ bóng đêm đã lấp ló nơi đường chân trời rồi chăng?

Sự xuất hiện của thằng nhóc con khoác áo xanh đã khẳng định rằng trực giác của gã đã đúng. Mỗi tội, đó không phải là bóng đêm, hết thảy mọi sự đã vượt quá tầm hiểu biết của Yaguruma mất rồi.

“ _Tokiwa Sougo đã xé rách không-thời gian._ ”

Thằng nhóc bảo thế, như một lẽ hiển nhiên rằng gã phải hiểu được nó đang đả động đến vấn đề mả mẹ gì, trong khi vạn vật xung quanh nó ngưng đọng, theo đúng nghĩa đen, ngoại trừ nó và gã. Yaguruma nhớ khắc khoải cái hồi điều kì quặc nhất gã biết là lũ Worm ghê. Thằng nhóc đó đi tới đi lui mấy bận, nó đưa mắt đánh giá Yaguruma từ trên xuống dưới như đang thẩm định một món hàng, như thể nó đang suy xét liệu chăng gã có xứng đáng hay không. Mà gã thì chúa ghét mấy trò này.

Tay thằng nhóc vung vẩy một thiết bị gợi gã nhớ tới Hopper Zecter một cách đau đớn.

“ _Ngươi có còn muốn cứu Kageyama Shun không?_ ”

**= = =**

Thằng lỏi bảo, sức mạnh của  ~~Tendou Souji~~  Kabuto, nếu như vạn vật vẫn hoạt động theo đúng quy trình, đã biến mất. Nhưng mà có đứa đã ngoáy toàn bộ không-thời gian lên như máy xay sinh tố mất rồi, nên nó cũng không còn chắc chắn nữa.

Luồng năng lượng mới sục sôi trong từng đường gân thớ thịt khiến Yaguruma có cảm giác rằng gã đã trẻ lại cả chục tuổi, như thể gã vẫn đang là Yaguruma của hơn mười ba năm về trước, đội trưởng của ZECT, khi gã vẫn còn Perfect Harmony và TheBee vẫn đương thừa nhận gã là chủ.

Nhưng đây lại là sức mạnh của kẻ bước trên Thiên đạo, một phiên bản khác, một Kabuto vặn vẹo.

Mà, kẻ đứng trước mặt gã hiện giờ đây cũng chẳng phải là Kageyama, dù tất thảy vẫn là em, nếu như em vẫn ở bên gã mười ba năm, Yaguruma bịt mắt đi tới chân trời góc bể vẫn nhận ra em. Nhưng đây không phải là Kageyama.

Worm, gã lờ mờ nhận ra. Worm đã trở lại.

Không-phải-Kageyama đứng trước mặt gã, khuôn mặt quen thuộc lộ vẻ dò hỏi.

“ _Aniki?_ ”

[ _Ngươi có còn muốn cứu Kageyama Shun không?_ ]

Yaguruma hít một hơi thật dài, ngần ấy năm trời đằng đẵng, gã đã quên sạch thế nào mới là một nụ cười hoàn chỉnh rồi.

“ _Ừ, anh đây_.”

Gã mặc xác. Kệ mẹ mọi thứ. Đằng nào mà gã chẳng đang ở sẵn trong bóng đêm vĩnh cửu rồi?

**= = =**

Ngày xửa ngày xưa, Yaguruma Sou được xếp vào hàng tinh anh bậc nhất của ZECT, ánh sáng chính nghĩa trong mắt gã lấp lánh, giai điệu của vạn vật thế gian ngâm nga dẫn dắt gã trong sự thuần phục của TheBee.

Ngày xửa ngày xưa, chỉ cần gã quay đầu ngoảnh lại thôi là sẽ thấy ngay được nụ cười bẽn lẽn mà rạng rỡ của Kageyama.

Cú đấm không khoan nhượng của Geiz quật thẳng Yaguruma trở về với thực tại. Thằng lỏi con trong bộ giáp trước mặt gã đây cứng đầu hệt Kagami Arata năm ấy, nó vẫn tiếp tục lải nhải những ngôn từ đã từ lâu trở nên lùng nhùng trong lỗ tai Yaguruma. Cách đó chẳng xa, Kageyama đánh ngang cơ với Woz, cách ra đòn của em vẫn như ngày nào khiến gã có phần thảng thốt. Yaguruma nghĩ rằng họ thắng chắc rồi. Họ sẽ thắng và gã sẽ đem toàn bộ thế giới này đặt dưới chân Kageyama, không câu nệ bất kì điều gì nữa cả.

Sự xuất hiện của Kabuto Zecter nằm ngoài ý muốn của gã. Của tất cả mọi người thì đúng hơn.

Chiến thần Gattack một bước đặt chân lên Thiên đạo, cuối cùng, Kabuto Zecter cũng công nhận Kagami sau chừng ấy năm mòn mỏi. Sau cùng, vẫn là kết cục ấy, lại vẫn là gã trắng tay.

Vào khoảnh khắc không-phải-Kageyama tan biến, lồng ngực Yaguruma bỗng hự lên thành một cái nhếch mép chua xót. Năm đó gã ôm xác em thủ thỉ sẽ tìm cho bằng được ánh sáng chỉ thuộc về riêng họ, ánh sáng em muốn kiếm tìm, trong khi ánh sáng hiếm hoi còn lại của đời gã thì lịm tắt bởi chính tay Yaguruma. Bao nhiêu năm rồi, chẳng biết mộ em có còn không?

Kagami đuổi kịp gã khi nắng chiều đỏ ối đã vỡ toang, tung toé trên nền trời vừa quen vừa lạ; thoạt tiên cậu ta ngập ngừng muốn nói gì đó, sau một hồi nghĩ ngợi thì lại thôi, chỉ sóng bước đi cùng Yaguruma như vậy, dù cũng chẳng biết là gã muốn đi đâu.

Thực ra, chuyện của gã năm đó, cậu ta cũng không tỏ tường.

“Thôi, qua rồi.”

Cuối cùng gã cũng mở lời, đánh vỡ sự im lặng nguyên khối. Gã thấy Kagami thoáng thở phào, vai cậu ta buông xuống – cuối cùng thì dù có trưởng thành đến đâu thì Kagami vẫn chỉ là Kagami mà thôi.

“Đi ăn cái đã.”

Gã giơ tay huých nhẹ vào vai Kagami như thể gã vẫn còn là đội trưởng ngày xưa ấy, còn cậu ta thì gật đầu đồng ý.

Yaguruma cũng chẳng hỏi về Tendou.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaguruma Sou, mình yêu người này đã từ rất rất lâu rồi. Aniki là tượng đài của sự bi kịch trong lòng mình, bắt buộc phải thừa nhận điều này dù đau đớn nhường nào, 13 năm sau người ta lại lôi anh về, nhét vào trong tay anh một mẩu sáng hi vọng rồi đánh cho vỡ nát tan tành. Quanh đi quẩn lại, anh thậm chí còn không có được cái phước đợi chờ như Eiji, ít ra cậu ấy còn tin được vào một tương lai nơi Ankh hồi sinh, còn ánh sáng duy nhất trong đời anh thì đã nằm lại trong quá khứ chục năm về trước rồi.
> 
> Mình trân trọng việc biên kịch biến Yaguruma thành AnotherKabuto như để nhấn mạnh rằng anh từ đó tới giờ vẫn luôn là đối trọng của Tendou, cũng như việc người ta cho Kabuto Zecter thừa nhận Kagami và cho cậu ấy một cái kết vẹn toàn.
> 
> Lúc mình xem hai ep tribute Kabuto kia, mình vừa xem vừa khóc. Tổ phục trang vẫn chăm chút cho anh từng chi tiết, thậm chí, họ còn để anh đem theo vòng cổ của Kageyama. 13 năm khổ sở, đến cuối cùng vẫn chỉ có một mình đi về phía hoàng hôn, khốn khổ khốn nạn lắm anh ạ. Nên mình cho Kagami đuổi theo anh, bởi vì mình tin Arata sẽ làm như vậy.
> 
> Hơi tiếc vì Hiro không về, mình đã chờ đợi Tendou biết bao.


End file.
